Rabbit's Paw
by I won't be here long
Summary: Regardless of how fluffy, cuddly, or otherwise cute Rabbits appear to be, they destroy swathes of vegetation. How do you think they effect the world of RWBY? What about a particular rabbit Faunus? Watch Jaune discover a new kind of luck.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune sighed, down on his luck as he was walking down the corridor in the few minutes left of his Lunch break. The thrill of finally being in the school of his dreams was tapering off into the pressure and demand to do well. Between trying desperately to stay awake for long enough in Professor Port's class to learn anything, the caffeine-induced insanity that Doctor Oobleck thought was teaching, and being tossed around by teacher and student alike in Professor Goodwitch's dog-fighting arena.

Of course, these problems were only magnified by the encroaching threat of Exams, looming over the campus like Nidhoggr, the legendary Grimm himself was wrapped around the tower of Beacon, eating reality, handing out assignments a week before exams and other unforgivably horrible things.

He arrived at a fork in the corridor and turned into the next one aimlessly, trying to recall what he needed to study for each subject, or what the subjects _were._ No one could possibly make a school where the only academic subjects were Biology and History, right? He was also struggling with an abusive relationship... with himself. These days, he was beating himself up enough both figuratively and literally. He felt guilty for not living up to his team's expectations, and was sore after Pyrrha and her magic redirecting of metal. Fuckin' Semblances… how do they work?

Speaking of his team…

hr /

" _Hey Jauney! I found this really_ neat _white powder on Oobleck's desk. I'm pretty sure it's Energy dust, cause when I breathed it in it's making my brain do the tingle and it's helping me study FASTQUIK. Why, I've finished the exams already!"_

" _Nora the exams are in_ two weeks _, how?"_

" _Oh, I exist beyond your puny scope of 3 dimensions now, Jauney! Do you want to know what the SUPERSTRINGS look like?!"_

" _Jaune, this is for you. It'll help with general energy levels, vitamin deficiencies-"_

" _Ren, that looks more alive than I feel."_

" _Relax Jaune, it's perfectly natural!"_

" _It's climbing up the glass and is trying to bite your hand. I am not drinking that."_

" _Okay, Jaune, it's time to run through the routine again! Now I'll be using my semblance, so be aware and make sure to resist it. Ready? Go!_

 _...Oh, that looked painful, I'm sorry, but you've really got to-"_

" _Pyrrha, don't you dare-!"_

" _-Stop hitting yourself."_

" _Goddamnit..."_

 **hr /**

The less said the better.

Jaune held his hand up to block the glare of the Sun, turning away from the bright orb set against a brilliant blue sky and casting soft afternoon shadows on the lush forests of Beacon. It really was a beautiful day outside.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" He asked the celestial object accusingly.

Suddenly, a cry of pain rang out further down the corridor, followed shortly by a chortle only upper-class Daddy's boys and some species of primate are capable of. Only one person that Jaune knew that was possibly both.

"Cardin." He uttered.

He ran down the corridor, turning from door to door until another cry rang out, and he pinpointed the location. An old lecture room, discontinued from use due to the impractical size. It was no bigger than a classroom used in primary schools. Jaune unsheathed his sword and activated his shield, and slowly opened the door to find Cardin, as per usual, bullying a Faunus. This time, the unlucky girl was Velvet, writhing in his grip and being held with her arm behind her back.

"Oum, it's not enough that you look like a rabbit, you're even beginning to sound like one." Cardin took a break from twisting her arm behind her back to laugh at his own wit. Wiping away tears of mirth, he twisted her arm back further, eliciting another cry of pain. "What's next, setting up nest in the weapons room?"

Jaune made his presence clear by slamming the door shut. "Cardin, for dust's sake, put her down." He said angrily.

"Hey Jaune…" Velvet sighed slowly, panting from the pain.

"Oh Jaune, this isn't what it looks like, I was just asking her about some relatives!" He exclaimed with patronizing false sincerity. "Chateau de Winchester has an extensive grounds, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't killed a cousin when I was hunting 10 years ago." He leaned in closer to Velvet's left (human) ear, he asked "Tell me, about a foot long, Brown spotted ears, white coat? Ringing any bells?", voice lowered in faux concern.

"Enough Cardin! Back away from her now! I'll fight you on this." Jaune snapped, raising his sword and shield to a threatening position. When Cardin didn't take action, he jeered "What's wrong? Scared without the rest of your little flock of birds?"

Cardin leaned away slightly from Velvet while still holding her in a lock, looked him in the eyes, snorted derisively, and promptly ignored him, proceeding to ask Velvet. "Another time, this rodent was long haired, made a great stew-"

Jaune charged at him, aiming to knock him over, prepared to fight to help his friend, that he'd never really talked to… whatever, that wasn't important, he was still prepared to fight!

What he was not prepared for was Cardin's mace, out of the blue and propelled by a dust explosion, knocking him clean off his feet and scattering dropping his weapons. He crashed into a table or two, the old furniture cracking under his weight. He came to a stop and groaned, vaguely registering Velvet's cry of despair and the smell of aging wood. His weapons laying at about Cardin's feet. He slid his scroll out of his pocket to see about half his Aura was gone. Aww, shit...

"Wow, trained by Nikos and you couldn't even dodge a surprise attack." Cardin taunted, strutting around like an oversized bird. Though, even through the pain and taunting, Jaune was picking up something off with the scene in front of him. As Cardin paced, he spun his mace in the air between his two hands...

Two hands…

two han-where did Velvet go?

Jaune suddenly looked down to see Velvet grabbing his weapons from underneath Cardin, surprisingly quietly. She noticed his gaze and gave him a remarkably Sultry wink with a finger up to her lips.

Jaune stared at her with his mouth slowly opening. She was currently crawling out from under Cardin's legs, holding his sword between her _teeth_. Cardin, noticing his gaze, stopped spinning the mace for a moment. "Jaune, I know I'm well endowed" he drawled, "But there's no need to stare. I mean, I sympathize, being that small must be difficult-"

And suddenly, back in her full 5'6", stood Velvet. "Stop being so mean!" she cried, holding Jaune's weapons in front of her in an awkward grip, radiating unconfidence. Jaune looked at Velvet in exasperation, it was sweet of her but this was _Cardin_ , the man could bench a Sedan. She couldn't stop him with her own weapons, let alone Jaune's.

But before he could voice any of these concerns, she looked back over to Jaune, he could have sworn he saw a thousand-watt grin of Nora about to smash a Grimm into atoms. He recoiled further into the desk reflexively, avoiding splinters by Aura alone.

"Oh please, _vermin._ You're going to fight me?" Cardin sneered, body shaking with unrestrained chuckling. He lowered himself in a loose stance, grin still plastered infuriatingly on his face. "I'd be disgusted if it wasn't so funny. Well then, come on. Show me what you've got!"

Jaune began to rise to his feet slowly, maybe he could get the jump on Cardin.

Velvet supposedly flinched away from Cardin's gaze, hair obscuring her face from his gloating view. She used this privacy and glared, mouthing 'Sit down!' at Jaune before turning back nervously to Cardin, taking an eerily familiar stance, and asked with obvious tremors in her voice.

"U-uh Cardin? Can I ask you something?"

Cardin's stance loosened even more, grin stretching to his ears in smugness. "What, want me to go easy on you?"

"What's your dominant leg?" she asked bluntly.

Taken aback by the abruptness of the question, Cardin blinked twice and answered slowly "Uhh… my right?"

"Oh! Thanks for clearing that up. Now I know which one to break!"

"Wha-" was all Cardin managed before she was upon him.

Jaune, still ass deep in a desk, looked up in shock at the maroon whirlwind that the classroom had become. Velvet was striking, in and out, cutting Cardin's armour to shreds little by little. A strike to the ribs on the left here, another thrust to the chest there, the shock of the attack had already given her half a second's advantage and she had put it to good use. Already a great deal of Cardin's chest looked like multidimensional sudoku puzzles.

Most shockingly of all to Jaune, it was familiar. Not just because she was using Crocea Mors, but she was using Jaune's style, just with a great deal more aggression and speed. His style had been perfected by a Bunny girl half his weight- _Good god, did she just stab him with the point of the shield?_ and was currently using her mastery to kick the everloving shit out of Cardin, with that same Colgate-fresh grin.

He was both terrified and mildly aroused.

Occasionally he would see Cardin's mace, slow as a continent in comparison, trying to get him some ground, but every hit was parried or dodged with frightening ease.

Eventually, the fight slowed to human levels of comprehension, and Cardin stood, panting and swaying on the spot in the same way he'd seen Ren do after being left alone with Nora for the night.

Velvet contracted the shield and sheathed Crocea Mors before calmly walking over to Cardin, who seemed locked in a similar trance of silence to Jaune. "So." She began with absolute clarity, confidence, and that goddamn terrifying grin. "If anyone asks, Jaune did it. You try to tell Goodwitch, or whine to daddy about me, I might be expelled, but simply put, I won't unlearn what I just used to kick your ass. I'll find you Cardin. Okay mate?"

Cardin nodded hard enough to give himself whiplash.

She sighed. "You're a terrible liar, you know." She said softly before kicking him in his right kneecap. He buckled under his own weight, and Velvet uppercut his head as it crashed to the ground. knocking him out cold. Mt. Cardin fell to the ground with a satisfying _thud._

She then calmly walked over to Jaune, still sitting in the remains of the desk, picked him up by his shoulder with one hand, gave his sword and sheath back to him pommel first and patted him on the back, with a slightly tired sounding but remarkably sincere encouragement of "Great teamwork, pal."

Jaune stayed locked in place until he heard the door shut. He then wiped the... It totally _wasn't_ cold sweat off his forehead, and ran over to check if Cardin still had a pulse. For better or worse, no murder had happened at Beacon today, so Jaune steeled himself and ran out the door, seeing only a flash of a long brown ear down the corridor. He sprinted after it, almost skidding over as he turned the corner, and caught up to Velvet. He thought about grabbing her shoulder, but considering the Velvet Hurricane earlier, he settled on a classic, and one that possibly wouldn't result in her Judo-throwing him for surprising her.

"What the hell was that?" he said in a half-terrified half-awed voice.

"Oh, th-thank you for helping me get away from Cardin" Velvet said timidly, ears drooping apologetically. "I'm sorry I wasted your time…" Her smile was soft and small, posture submissive. However, her eyes didn't match the rest of her face, she still had that maniacal glint from the fight, even with the oh-so-innocent blush.

Jaune just stared at her, distrust evident in his every pore.

Velvet tried a look of innocent confusion, asking softly "Jaune, why are you staring at me?"

Jaune didn't budge or blink.

She sighed, apparently realizing this wasn't going to work, and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him towards closet, accompanied by the cries of Jaune "Wait, wait, I'm not old enough, I'm saving myself for marriage, NO-"

The door slammed shut, and Jaune staggered, losing his balance after straining under Velvet's recently loosened grip. She then opened the door a crack, checking to see if there was anyone else in the hallway. The hallway was cleared to her satisfaction, so the door shut once more.

The closet was long since used, to Jaune's left was a shrine to all things cleaning equipment circa 20 years ago, and on the floor were various bits of junk hastily thrown in by students, shell casings and bits of paper long discarded.

Jaune backed away into the furthest corner, tempted to bring up a Cross with his fingers.

She turned to him with a slightly subdued Grin, and asked brightly "Okay mate, what did you want to ask?"

Jaune looked close to panicking. "Velvet, what in the name of Oum-Almighty is this?!" he asked in terror. "How in hell did you do that? Why was it so similar to me? Have you been stalking me? Are you part Grimm? What-" He gibbered, until Velvet hushed him.

"Jeez one question at a time, Oobleck jnr." Velvet quipped, picking at her nails.

Jaune gesticulated wildly, before pointing directly at her with fear in his eyes. "THERE! That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Jaune finally managed to almost shout out.

Velvet just raised an eyebrow. "My… Blouse?"

"No, you're… confident… Which isn't to say that's a bad thing, it's really awesome that you've picked up some self-esteem or sass, dunno what's the term from outback menagerie but-" Jaune babbled, only to be interrupted again.

"Last I checked, my team's the one named after a caffeinated beverage, not yours. One more time, _slow down._ " Velvet said placatingly.

Some of the fear faded from Jaune's eyes as he took a deep breath. He let it out in a sigh, and met her gaze.

"Okay. First question. How in the name of Ozpin's +10 cup of holding did you use my weapons? I mean, Sword-and-board is common, but I've never seen you use as much as a dagger. What gives?" Jaune asked, now looking more confused than afraid for his life.

Velvet giggled, probably at his fear. She could smell it, Jaune was sure. "Wow, the first understandable sentence, and a surprisingly simple question to answer. It's my semblance. I can Mimic fighting styles, once I've seen them performed. For example!" She reached over to an abandoned trashcan lid and, after a second or two of gauging, hurled it fast enough that it stuck out of the solid wood wall. Jaune's jaw, and a few of the abandoned cleaning supplies, hit the floor.

"That one's courtesy of your partner." Velvet explained quickly.

The gears were clicking almost audibly in Jaune's head. He picked his Jaw off the floor and addressed Velvet once more.

"Second question. Why did you let that Schmuck Cardin toss you around?" Jaune questioned with agitated curiosity. He seemed to be working himself back into a panic "From what I saw of you in there, you could have twisted that prissy boy into a Ginger Pretzel the second he laid a finger on you! Hell, why the docile, meek act? Are you hiding something? On illegal medication? What?!"

Velvet blinked a few times. "Okay, so the one question at a time thing isn't working for you, obviously." She said with a small chuckle. "I'll do my best to explain myself, but why don't we get some fresh air?"

Jaune, reaching critical panic levels once more, just nodded, and let himself be lead out into the hallway once more. _That's it, I officially have no control over my life._

Velvet stretched happily in the late afternoon sunlight, letting out a small sigh. She looked back at Jaune warmly. Noticing his still troubled gaze, she sighed, and began to speak.

"Well, figures it's time for some answers. The whole thing with Cardin?" Her grin resembled a Jack-o-lantern. "I'm screwing with literally everyone."

Jaune blinked, and began to open his mouth in shock. He coughed, and began with "I mean… you _are_ a rabbit faunus-"

Velvet stared at him, deadpan. "No, I am not _literally_ screwing everyone. I mean I'm messing with them." She tossed a few strands of chestnut hair out of the way of her face, and Jaune noticed for the first time how silky and smooth-

 _NO. YOU JUST SAW WHAT SHE WAS CAPABLE OF._

He gulped, and averted his eyes to the vistas of Beacon.

Velvet began again. "So, the whole screwing with people thing. Hmm." She paused for a moment, before seemingly coming to a conclusion. "When you first met me, what did you expect? Even before I was bullied. Now, be honest with me."

Jaune squirmed in his spot, trying to find a set of words that wouldn't result in the Arc Line ending with him. "You looked… kind of out of place." he eventually managed to get out.

Velvet tilted her head, eyebrow raised. "How so?"

Jaune continued uneasily, feeling like a man tiptoeing in a minefield "Well, everyone except the newest recruit here has an air of easy confidence, Especially the later years." Jaune thought, thinking of one Ms. Adel, who recently fought in a Bathrobe and Crocs in front of a live (And adoring) audience. "You always looked like you doubted yourself, to the point where you didn't feel safe here. If I had to pick a single word, you looked... weak." Jaune chuckled uneasily. "I mean, I really… underestimated... you." His face slowly stretched into half admiration, half shock, and _all_ realization. "Oh my Oum."

Velvet's grin widened at his expression. "Everyone underestimates me, until it's a bit too late." She boasted. "Hell, I've been doing it for so long I can synthesize fear. Even the _Grimm_ think I'm afraid and weak."

Another realization dawned on Jaune like the sun on a clear morning. "Wait… I can understand that to an extent, but why were you dealing with Cardin for so long?" He asked in confusion. "I mean, I sort of understand why you pinned the assault charges on me, but still…"

"Oh, that's easier than the other questions." Velvet answered immediately. "You have to let someone build up an Ego before you crush it into the dirt."

"You speak like a woman with experience."

"Yep."

"You're pure, bunny-shaped evil."

"Oh, I know. I relish in it."

"And what's to stop me organizing with Cardin against you in a united front to prevent the rise of a Tyrant within Beacon?" Jaune asked, edging away from her slowly, preparing to ready his shield.

She giggled cutely- maniacally, I mean maniacally,

"Well…" She began. "If I can take Cardin that easily, I'm sure you can imagine what'll happen to you."

A loud, distorted screaming came somewhere from Jaune's Frontal lobe as he began trying to work a way out of this situation. Fight wasn't going to work, so Flight it is! He began to scramble to his feet, until Velvet grabbed his arm. He almost flinched at the touch.

"I was kidding, Jaune. No death threats today." Explained Velvet, with a half-lidded smile. "But, honestly? That's not even necessary at this point. Face it, the damage looks like it was done by your weapons and style, and well, you've had disputes with Cardin in the past…" Velvet continued on, "How about you cut me a deal, huh?"

This contract smelt of sulphur, but Jaune obliged for the sake of his life. He sighed. "Go on."

"How about we back up what Cardin says. You admit to beating the snot and ego out of the kid, and you suffer the consequences."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "And why would I allow your evil to roam unchecked, let alone act as a scapegoat for you?"

Velvet huffed. "Fine, I'll make it a bit sweeter. You do realize what this means if you accept the blame for doing this, right?" She made a grand gesture towards the student dorms "By some miracle, Semblance, or skill, you've beaten a man who crushed a Honda Civic with his head. Not just that, you Annihilated him. Can you imagine how people will treat you from this point? Detention with Goodwitch has got nothing on the respect you'll command in the next session. And trust me," She said, pointing at herself, "It should be drastically obvious how someone's perception can change the outcome of a fight. After all, if you can go from pure shit to _the_ shit in less than a few days… Who knows what you'll do to them?" There was that smile again. That evil, adorable grin.

He opened his mouth to rebut, but… It made sense. Holy crap, there wasn't an argument against it! If he'd had any issues with lying, he'd thrown them out the window when he payed for those transcripts. What was there to lose?

Her grin reached shit-eating. "Just look me in the eyes, and tell me that I've made your life worse by doing this."

He stared into the chocolate orbs of the School's resident playboy mascot.

And he couldn't.

Feeling like Faust reincarnate, Jaune nodded.

"Fine. Blame's on me, Miss Goodwitch."

Velvet simply stretched in the Sun again. "Thanks Jaune, I feel like today has been Cathartic for the both of us.

hr /

Yang suddenly had an urge to say the word "Cardin-thic" for some bizarre reason.

hr /

"Oh, one more thing, Jaune?" Velvet asked, innocently enough.

He groaned, and averted his gaze. "Oh god, what was the fine print I missed? Who am I gonna have to kill for you?" He asked Velvet, admitting defeat.

"Jeez, don't be so melodramatic, mate." Said Velvet, faking a wince. "While I can't say, 'Let's do this again sometime', since well, we don't need two first-years going to hospital…"

Jaune felt a tug at his conscience, which he directed towards a sign that read simply 'Cardin'.

"But just talking with you was cool enough. Figure we could hang out some more?" She asked, still lazily reclined on the lawns of Beacon.

Come to think of it, the whole experience had been an odd kind of relaxation. Fear of painful death had sort of removed the biting fear of failure for a little while. Eh, why not?

"Sure, assuming I somehow don't get Hung, Drawn and Quartered by Goodwitch for Cardin and the upcoming exams." Jaune asked. He tossed Velvet his scroll. "I don't know where your room is, so just leave a phone number or whatever Proxy you use to maintain that freaky alter-ego and I'll call that."

Velvet smiled knowingly at that.

After a brief bit of typing, he caught his scroll again, and began to walk back to the Study hall. Things seemed… just a little bit clearer now, less worries from Cardin thanks to a bizarre and lucky intervention from Velvet. Who'd have thought?

Wait, did he just agree to go on a date?

hr /

And that's a rap everybody! I've been at this story for what seems like half a year, fine tuning and re-writing. Hope it didn't pan out too much like a typical Jaune X Velvet stories, those hurt my soul.

I'm open to ideas on this, this initially was only meant to be a oneshot, but if you guys want to see more Strong!Velvet, then tell me what to improve on, and I'll give it my best!

Let's hope I won't be here long.


	2. Chapter 2

Cardin was somewhere in the vague, fuzzy dreamscape of painkillers and concussions, when a new nightmare approached on the horizon. Not the "Oh Oum the wardrobe has Grimm in it" nightmares of his childhood, or the many… visions of youth that caused him to do more laundry than he'd like to admit... Lisa Lavender man… Who let her on Daytime TV?

No, this one was new, and was only amplified by some recent events that the young Winchester was having trouble recalling. He was strolling on his family grounds, where for some reason, everything seemed larger than usual. Trees he swore he could have jumped over in his full plate before he left for Beacon seemed to loom over him, gargantuan, their dark branches casting shadows that seemed to encompass miles.

He wandered aimlessly in this unsettling, not-quite reality world, the Chateau as large and as distant as the shattered moon, trying to remember how he got here. Something to do with a classroom?

He scratched his chin, and pure genius flaked off onto the floor.

Then, everything began to shift, as the ground rumbled beneath him.

bu-bump

Cardinnn.

"Hello?" Cardin asked, perplexed by the distant voice. He stopped dead, trying to locate the source of the noise by hearing alone, before twirling around on the spot, trying to see what called for him. Definitely like a warrior, not like ballerina. It didn't matter how graceful his Mum said he was. Damnit, the woman didn't give him enough respect. Made him dance to weird music while wearing frills and-

Bu-BUMP

Caaaaardiiiiiinnn.

There it was again! That voice was definitely no Lisa Lavender, Oum bless that woman, it sounded more like if Ozpin's voice was slowed down and played through a blender. He also noted, with only slight panic, that the voice was getting louder. Yet there was nothing here, in this damn dried river turned-valley once scaled to his size, there was still nothing! Nothing mobile at least. He tried to calm himself by listing the things immediately around him.

Humongous Tree?

Check.

Rock the size of Vacuo?

Check.

Dried-up lake bed, looking utterly dead, like he would be when that thing-

Okay, this wasn't helping. Plan B.

He grabbed at his belt for his mace, only to find a… Carrot roughly the size of his torso?

BU- **BUMP**

 _Caaaaaardiiiiiiiiinnnn_

He turned on the spot once more, brandishing the improvised vege-weapon in desperation. _Come on, there was nothing there before, what am I worried about, everything's FINE_ he thought, frantically trying to steady his breathing, and focus on his surroundings instead of the approaching noise. However, the sound was only getting louder and clearer. It sounded like some small animal jumping around, only made bigger. Much, much bigger. And slower, more deliberate. Some kind of game animal, he'd remembered hunting a few in his youth. The headache wasn't helping matters. Let's see, he was holding the training rifle, and he'd felt the rush of pursuing his prey. However, he was feeling something different now though.

This time, he got the impression that the animal was chasing _him_.

 **BU-**

 **K**

That sounded an awful lot like the gargantuan tree behind him _snapping like a twig._

Cardin stiffened where he stood, and braced himself involuntarily. "No, I'm not looking around." Said Cardin aloud. "There's nothing there, just like the last three I've checked. I'm not going to be fooled again."

A shadow loomed over him. There was a sudden gust of hot wind as it bit the carrot he was holding down to the leaves. The leaves slipped and fell out of his shaking hands, eyes widening in shock. He let out a small whimper.

He whipped around.

 _fuck._

Standing, sitting, whatever those Oumdamn leporids do, in the wreckage of a tree about the size of Beacon's tower, Was the brownest, most muscular and fuck _huegst_ Rabbit he had ever seen. This thing could eat Mistral before Grimmzilla blinked. Ears roughly the size of a continent laid across it's back, and spinning in the centre of each of it's eyes were the two Crescents of Arc, burning with malice, and as he choked on his spit, he recognized another emotion in those orbs.

 _Hunger._

 _Fuck._

It was somehow holding the hunting rifle his father had used all his life, yet coloured maroon instead. Jaune's shield covered it's face like an armour, and dotted in it's fur like spots was the ever-present sigil of Arc. Two Circles, One large, one small, as yellow as what was probably running down his leg right now. The claws were blades, and not in that whimsical-metaphorical way, this monstrosity had Crocea Mors where the talons of Rabbits should be.

Cardin quivered momentarily, his eyes unable to blink, as he scoped out every detail.

And riding atop the beast, just like in Oum's book of revelation, standing between the ears with pitchfork in tow, was Lucifer himself, with a wide, manic grin.

...He looked an awful lot like Jaune Arc.

The nose of the behemoth wiggled in only the most menacing of ways, eyes gleaming gold and disorientating Cardin as they spun independently, at different speeds, in different directions, at one point he swore he saw a third eye open. Cardin was not only entranced by the visual illusion, but undeniable, heart-seizing fear.

 **CAAAAAAAARRRRRRDIIIIIIINNNNN!** The beast roared, spraying the poor boy with leftover bits of carrot and spittle. Satan leered down at him from atop the mountainous peaks of the ears.

"Yes?" Squeaked Cardin, ready to sacrifice a small child to the newly risen Elder God of Root Vegetables.

The nose breathed in a small hurricane's worth of air, drawing Cardin ever closer to the titanic herbivore - _Please Oum on High, LET IT BE A HERBIVORE._ He thought desperately as the vacuum lifted him from the ground.

The rabbit brought forth it's paw, catching Cardin as he was caught in the updraft, bringing him close to eye level with the beast. It sneered down at him in the most condescending way. He knew, in that moment, not a thousand child scalps would spare him from it's wrath.

The maw of Brown Fuzzy Beelzebub opened once more, regarding him with cruel curiosity. However, rather than devouring the adolescent whole, it's jaw unhinged and it asked the most simple of questions to our dazed anti-knight.

" **What's your dominant leg?"**

He woke up screaming bloody murder, clutching his casted leg.

* * *

The nurse staff of Beacon made a vow to forevermore stock bedpans in the first-aid ward.

* * *

It had been a long enough Saturday that Jaune was starting to deal with complex emotions again, rather than the constant panic that usually encapsulated his weeks.

He felt that nagging guilt by association with regards to uhh… Let's call it Project: Maroon Whirlwind. Yeah, that sounds all mysterious and awesome. Sounds like a kickass tv show-

Crap, thought train left the station. Point being, he was feeling a little bad that he left a kid in the hospitable through inaction. The fact that that kid was Cardin wasn't enough to deflect that guilt entirely though.

He got off of the bed he was currently reclining on. Everyone else had plans for Saturday, his was chiefly "recover". He'd make sure to catch up with the rest of his team and RWBY later, but at least some time was needed each week otherwise you'd develop cabin fever. It was good to get a break. He tried to redirect the recently off-the-rail thought ramblings back to a more productive topic, as he chose a chair at the communal desk area of JNPR.

Outside of the bullying in the first few weeks at Beacon, he hadn't really spoken to Cardin. Jaune couldn't say he knew, or cared to know much about him. He had a vague idea that he was of noble descent, and with all the fancy regalia on his armor, his family certainly wasn't dirt poor like the Arcs.

But that was beside the point. He needed some gesture to make up for his part, and Velvet's, since he knew full well that she wasn't apologizing. One, he was certain she felt no remorse, that grin was proof enough, and two, he'd confronted her on it earlier.

" _What do you mean, apologize?" Velvet asked, seemingly hurt. One ear flopped down in only the most pure of ways. God, she'd even started the misty eyes. Those cute, brown eyes- Damnit! "I wouldn't hurt Cardin! I try to avoid him on principle!" She said, pouting._

Even in remembering the scene, Jaune rolled his eyes so hard he swore he saw his frontal lobe.

Well, a face-to-face apology would be terribly awkward, and he'd have trouble making it sound sincere - "Sorry for just watching you get your karma in only the most fitting of ways," was not likely to register well. So, spoken word was out, and texting just seemed tacky… A card?

Perfect, a get well card! All of the right intentions, without any risk of inserting his foot in his mouth! He grabbed out a sheet of A4, from the stack of printing paper, creased it down the middle, and stopped, trying to figure out what next to say.

He mused it over outloud. "Dear Cardin," No, Cardin definitely wasn't dear to Jaune. Scratch that. He wrote "To Cardin," in the neatest scrawl he could manage at the top of the page.

"I'm writing this to apologize for just watching you get beaten around by a girl half your weight so fast there may have been Cherenkov radiation," He spoke aloud. Damnit, again, not sincere. He instead wrote " _Concerning that incident on Wednesday, I'd like to apologize. You got badly hurt, and we both know that was at least partially my fault."_

He struggled to find a way to keep Velvet's role in this incognito, without objectively lying to the young Winchester. " _I promise that I won't accidentally start a fight, and I hope that you'll promise to stop bullying Velvet."_ One and the same in terms of the end result, but hey, would anyone else know? It was also pretty useless advice. Jaune doubted Cardin could speak her name aloud without shivering, let alone approach her.

" _Let's try and start this again, huh? Arcs never go back on our word."_ He finished by signing his name at the bottom of the page, including the two moons as part of his signature.

Stretching, he reflected on how unfortunately mentally taxing that was for a Saturday. His scroll buzzed lightly in his pocket. A message, rather than a call.

After Jaune fetched his scroll, and brought it to the lock screen, he stopped. Jaune blinked once, and then twice more at the title of the sender.

"Your Bunny."

" _And here I was thinking that subtlety was her strong suit…_ " Jaune thought with a rue grin.

Bracing for impact, he unlocked his scroll.

"Hey Jaune. Liking the recently Cardin-free atmosphere? Enjoy it while it lasts, Aura means bones heal quick. I figure we could grab some fresh air at this cafe in town. What do you say, Sunday? My treat."

Jaune had the feeling he no longer wore the pants in this relationship, and that this new skirt was a little too breezy in all the wrong places.

"Sure. Bring yourself, not the persona."

"What persona?"

Jaune's expression roughly resembled Goodwitch's at the end of a class with himself in it.

"Anyway, I'll meet you at _La Coniglietta._ 10:30 for Brunch?"

"Sounds like fun. Keep the collateral damage to a minimum."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't hurt other students."

"Did I say anything about students?"

"...Well played." A little brown bunny emoji was added at the end of the message.

He smirked, and locked the scroll, and dropped it back in his pocket. Score one for Jaune, 400 for Velvet. The smirk faded to a grimace. Wow, even when thinking to himself he managed to trivialise his accomplishments. Go figure.

As he was packing up all supplies from the desk, lest Nora steal them and draw on his face, he looked at the Card one more time. Something was missing.

Ah, a cover! But "Get well" in pen looks just a little pathetic. What could he add? Personalized messages were a bit of a bust, and a joke was too obviously sadistic.

Wait…

Jaune smirked. Well, he and Velvet did have more than a few things in common. Apparently he could add sadism to the list.

With a remarkably well captured sparkle in the eye, a sketch of a Rabbit sitting on it's haunches adorned the front of the Card.

Of course it was brown, do you really need to ask?

* * *

And that's a wrap for the introductory Arc (GEDDIT?). From this point on, it's gonna be about developing Jaune and Velvet's relationship to functional levels, or possibly increasingly more worrying levels of dysfunction. This one's not as large as the first chapter, but I'd say it's still entertaining none the less. Cover's Cardin's perspective. He may or may not continue to be a character.

Other than that, I'd like to inform you guys that I've got Exams and Mid-year stuff coming on in Australia right now. Usually such an announcement is made to say that the works on hiatus but, I use writing as stress relief. If anything, I'll probably churn out another chapter by the time the exams come around.

So, look forward to that guys, and I hope I won't be here much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, remember when I said there'd be no more introduction chapters?!

 **Strums guitar** **obnoxiously** I LIED!

One more issue to cover, but it's an important one. One day I'll actually write the psychotic Rabbit and Jaune dating.

* * *

As he stepped out of the shower, Ren mused on the current proceedings around his team, namely, and oddly enough, their love lives.

He never pictured himself as a romantic - That was more Nora's realm, who in between her insane sugar induced highs could be remarkably insightful into the matters of the heart, or possibly Pyrrha, who certainly read enough books on the subject - well, possibly just the more the… "Amorous" aspects of romance. The cutlery quivered whenever she picked up that little black novel, which caused a tremendous racket in the little kitchen that they had in their dorm room. The warrior had yet to notice this fact.

And Jaune, as always, was a hopeless romantic, emphasis on hopeless, especially when it came to one particular heiress.

But he'd noticed a few things… different as of late.

Jaune was known for staring off into space, but lately he'd looked more and more like a man living on borrowed time than an easily distracted teen. Fine, whatever, maybe he'd found where Pyrrha had hid that book of hers. He had made a mental note to never refer to himself as a Ninja again, much less one of… "Love"…

Disregarding that dangerous train of thought, He finished towelling himself off, absently brushing his hair into the simple ponytail that worked for most occasions, as he pondered further in the interesting changes. The steam from the shower condensed lightly on the glass, obscuring some of his figure.

There was other issues, like the time Jaune had left his scroll unlocked by his bedside so Nora, of course, looked through his phone because that girl did not understand the meaning of privacy. He had a contact simply titled "Your Bunny", and it had an honest-to-god VeraCrypt lock on it. Why? What could possibly warrant that level of security? And what the hell was with that name?

But, as he had learned through trial and error, mostly _error,_ reading things that your teammates keep explicitly hidden made it difficult to keep a straight face during such mundane tasks as lighting a candle, or baking cookies… _Grimmdamnit Pyrrha…_ So, he just decided to leave it alone, and thank the Brothers he hadn't been privy to Jaune's fantasies as well.

But Ren knew something was wrong, however, when yesterday Jaune walked straight past Weiss, who was reflexively preparing to scoff, in the corridor without looking at all. His eyes just sort of… skipped over the space that Weiss should have occupied.

This was the tipping point - Jaune had been infatuated enough to consistently wink or make further propositions to, or more aptly _at_ her in the halls, even after being always rejected, insulted, or on three separate occasions, into the walls by the heiress. But now he didn't bat an eye. This frankly confused the hell out of him.

It would have made sense if there was any other reaction - Sadness, at finally realising that yes, Weiss just didn't like him, or frustration at being abused one too many times, or trying to guard his wounded pride with an over-the-top show of indifference.

Jaune had simply not payed any attention - like he had bigger things on his mind.

Weiss looked a combination of giddy at finally being free of his pining and insulted at being ignored.

Nora, ever the opportunist, had recorded her rapidly changing facial expressions and set it as her screensaver.

This was a revelation of such bizarre proportions he almost raised both eyebrows. Jaune was really being pounded by the workload if he'd managed to forget his puppy-love for Weiss. Maybe he'd just retreated into a shell?

Even disregarding that, Jaune had had an unofficial scrap with Cardin that had left the larger boy with a broken leg, broken armour and an even more broken pride. Jaune had been training with Pyrrha, but this was something new. Despite his many other failings Jaune was not so self-obsessed to start a fight just to please his own Ego. What had gone down in that classroom that had scarred Jaune enough to be acting the way he was? Did this fight begin the sudden change, or did it come as a result of Jaune's sudden change of heart? There were so many questions, but whenever anyone had brought it up, from RWBY, his own team, or even Goodwitch, he would just avoid the question with a hint of fear in his eyes. How far was Jaune down the rabbit hole that he was so desperate to keep this secret?

But if he'd learnt anything from his time here on Remnant, it's that the future is Grimm, and that most problems can be solved with time.

Barring Nora's cocaine addiction…

Well, she had Oobleck to attend rehab with. They got along like a House on fire, which incidentally, was what they left trails of in their wake. With a sigh of pleasure from the cooler air of the Dormroom, he moved to go collect his clothes from the door, when-

A hand slammed on his shoulder. Controlling his urge to Judo-throw the grappler, he turned to see it was Jaune, with a slightly distressed facial expression.

"We need to talk." He quickly said, before grabbing him by the shoulder and whisking him towards his bunk.

* * *

After a few minutes of wringing his hands, almost beginning to speak, and then stopping, Jaune finally spoke up. Literal minutes, it'd gone from twelve o'clock to quarter past. Ren was beginning to feel the cold, and wished he could get up and shut the window, but as he was just about to move, Jaune finally spoke up.

"Ren, I trust you a lot." Jaune began, bluntly. "You've been a great member of this team, and a better friend." He continued, with a degree of warmth. "Honestly, I feel like I can really speak my mind, and not be… judged, or ridiculed for what I say."

Ren felt touched, as he extended out his hand to Jaune's armour-clad shoulder. "I feel the same way."

"Well, you can't really be untrustworthy when you don't really say much to begin with, so…" He continued, rambling as he fidgeted with the straps on his armour.

 _Well, there's the typical Jaune again._ Ren mused silently. _Say something profound and heartfelt, followed by the deepthroating of his own foot._

"But you seem to know a lot of things, so I was hoping to get your advice on something that's been worrying me lately. I mean, you know I've never been able to… Girls, but this…" He trailed off again, eyes darting around the room as he gathered his thoughts.

Ren took this rare opportunity of silence to reach slowly and carefully towards more secure clothing than a towel, but fate would of course, laugh in his face again, as he had just about over-extended when Jaune piped up again.

"But I was thinking, considering your experience going out with Nora, you might be able to help me." Jaune continued on, looking forward instead of directly at Ren.

Losing his balance and nearly tipping off the bed, Ren grabbed onto something more stable before muttering a litany of insightful answers, such as "Erm…" and "Ah…", as he considered the idea of dating Nora. Ren's neurons went into overdrive, hundreds of red _actually, more like pink…_ flags popping up, simulating the dangers and property damage that it would likely ensue, another portion couldn't help but imagine her closer to him, laughing with her… most likely running away from the police with her…

"Uhh… Ren? You alright buddy?" Jaune asked, obviously troubled at the incredibly rare flustering of his teammate. "Oh, are you guys not a thing? Oum damnit, sorry, I really didn't mean to assume but just cause of the way you're willing to get her out of anything, and that Nora wakes up with you at 5 AM to go gather the herbs for whatever that vomit-monstrisity that you drink every morning, or how your eyes light up when you see her in combat or-"

Okay, his ego was sufficiently bruised. Not only could Jaune read him like a book, apparently, but he was also implying that his taste and cooking was bad. "Jaune, What is this all about?" He asked, feeling the weariness set in.

Jaune took a deep breath. "Well, I just figured that considering you were close to- Not dating, I know!" Jaune quickly interjected, with honest concern. "-Someone who has the capacity to twist you into a pretzel if you wrong her… maybe you could give me some advice?"

 _Ahh._ Finally, it seems he'd recognized what Pyrrha thought were "advances" – Namely upping the exercise schedule so that they would spend more time together. And nothing else. Bless her confused heart…  
"Well, if it's the girl I'm thinking of, then don't worry. She's too nice for anything like that-" Ren began

"Yeah, well, I thought the same too." Said Jaune, working himself up again. "Until she beat Oum Everlasting out of Cardin with _my_ weapons and a sadistic grin on her face, then shit-talked him with a Heavy Menagerian accent, and threatened to do the same to me if I… told… anyone…" Jaune slowed to a halt, slowly dawning horror in his eyes. "Please don't tell her…" Jaune whimpered. When Ren nodded an affirmative, light returned to Jaune's eyes and he continued with "Oh Yeah, and I'm pretty sure she wants to date me, cause she invited me to a Café next Sunday and… I could really use some advice." He finished lamely, gazing beseechingly towards the Green Ninj- stealthy warrior.

Hold on… would Pyrrha really do that? Ren reasoned with himself, she would do it for Jaune's benefit, to get Cardin off his back, but… the threatening part didn't really add up, neither did the Menagerian accent. Maybe she'd just seen DIE HARD 6 Menace in Menagerie? Trying to just calm down the Blond's rising panic, he replied, with a concerned undertone "Don't worry, I won't tell Pyrrha about all of this-"

"Oh thank Oum, Pyrrha would probably get way too protective and demand to know why her team leader and partner is accidentally dating a sadist." Said Jaune, running his hands through his hair anxiously at the thought.

Ren, who was self admittedly a good tracker, and had guided himself and Nora from the remains of Kuroyuri to Vale, was completely and utterly _lost_. Then, without warning, the pieces of the puzzle clicked together, like a watch finally commencing it's first tick - except the clock was ticking backwards. Not only had Jaune completely blown off Weiss, he'd continued to ignore Pyrrha with whatever psychic block he had against horny Mistrali as a species, and _somehow had managed to attract the attention of a sadist._ At times like these, Lie Ren wondered why the Brother Gods seemed to find his life so goddamn dull that they had to open up opportunities for him, like burning down his village, giving his best friend a cocaine addiction or dumping this revelation on top of him.

"Well…" Ren started uncertainly. "With Nora, I try to act as a calming influence. Prevent her from acting upon impulses likely to get us arrested." he offered the knight-to-be, who was honest-to-god taking written notes of everything he said. "If they're like Nora, you'll begin to notice patterns – what happens before… _excitement_ happens." He said meaningfully towards Jaune. The Blond appropriately gulped.

After a brief while longer, involving more furiously scribbled notes and Ren's recollection of tactics so ingrained they were practically instincts on handling girls who were more… volatile. But by the end of it, Ren had formulated a question that begged to be said, but he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to.

 _It was_ Jaune _._ He argued to himself. _There shouldn't be anything_ that _interesting about how they met…_

"Jaune." He began, _no going back now,_ he thought, as Jaune's concerned gaze met his. "This girl – How do you know that she's a Sadist?"

"Oh, well… if the smile on her face during the shitkicking she gave Cardin wasn't enough to prove it to me, afterwards she dragged me into a closet and-"

Ren just held up one hand open between him and Jaune the other trying to press his nose through his skull. "Say no more, Jaune. Please, please don't say anything more."

* * *

Port laughed merrily as he swung his axe through the floor of what remained of the combat facilities, no doubt setting off Glynda's instinct for detecting property damaged, he smirked up at his Partner in combat. Well, as much emotion as could be seen past his crinkled eyes and magnificent moustache. Seeing a potential for another attack, he ripped his weapon out of the ground, flipped it over in his hand, and shot several rounds at one Ms. Nikos.

Pyrrha nimbly dodged out of the way, and seeing her opportunity, twisted Milo dynamically to transfigure it back to her rifle form, shooting two rounds, assisted by a subtle wave of her finger, straight down the Barrel of the antique combo-weapon

It splintered into many, tiny pieces.

She almost dropped her own weapons in shock.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, rushing over to where the old professor was looking mournfully down at the shards of the Blunderbuss and-

Was caught in a suplex of excellent form by a man who probably couldn't see his toes.

"Ow…" She sighed in dismay. While embarrassing, the move was admittedly pretty awesome.

"Apology accepted, Ms. Nikos!" Belted out Port, looking as genial as ever. "But you must never let your guard down. It's remarkable that you fell for that bluff in the first place, considering the tournaments you've won, but I digress." There was almost a slight tone of disappoint with that last statement. It all returned with a deep intake of breath, as he boomed "For you see, when I was a young lad, I suffered a much worse fate for letting my guard down while visiting a local Brothel-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Professor, but… Why aren't you more mad?" She said, decidedly ignoring the last part of that sentence and looking at the shattered remains of the mahogany-inlaid weapon. "That weapon looks like you've used it for decades, at least without it's mechashifting design."

Port made a sound of mild dismissal. "It's quite alright. We're already having Glynda clean up this room, and she runs the repair on the staff's weapons anyway. Besides, I'll let you in on a trade secret." Port said, with a… not-wink. It had all the connotations of a wink, but with none of the actual blinking involved. _Seriously, does this man not have eyes?_ "While the _design_ is old, Nobody in their right minds uses the same weapon for over a decade." Port said, simply. "Any respectable hunter maintains their weapons, but fighting Grimm? Better to be safe then sorry, Cast a new one every few years or so. Even space age steel ages, corrodes and receives damage, regardless of how much of the ol' soul juice we put in it."

Taken aback slightly the description of Aura as "The Ol' Soul Juice", Pyrrha nodded, seeing the reasoning, but also raised an eyebrow. "And what about weapons that supposedly transcend generations?" She asked quizzically, remembering one such Sword that fit the bill.

"Hogwash. As complicated as designs we can make, Nothing's indestructible." Port said dismissively. "Legends like that are why we still have idiots stealing family heirlooms and running off without training, believing in destiny and magical heroic-gene powers." He finished, shaking his head in remembered dismay.

Pyrrha stopped dead in panic, replaying that last line in her head. Had Jaune been found out? But there was no accusatory tone, simple statement of experience…regardless, if she knew anything about her partner, he fit the description unfortunately well. She thanked Port once more for the… rather impromptu match, and began to make her way to the Dorm. She picked up the pace, when she saw the Green fire in the eyes of Professor Goodwitch, riding crop in-tow, stalking heavily towards a cheekily smiling Professor Port, surrounded by rubble and the broken remains of the combat arena.

As she slipped around the corner before she had to witness Glynda losing her battle against the vein trying to burst on her forehead, she checked her scroll to see-

12:10?!

Three hours had passed?! That was a fifth of her Saturday, in combat alone! That only left a few hours to get some study done before she trained with Jaune. Oh well, this time she could only complete the essay a week in advance… She was slipping.

But the atmosphere was slightly different as she made it back to the Dorm room – There was nervousness in the air. She tread more carefully towards the door, trying to figure out what was going on. But something echoed in her ears, and it wasn't just the Tinnitus from the suplex. "Never let your guard down." So, with pain born-paranoia, she extended her hand, and semblance, through the door handle. Making the metal of the door handle vibrate the same as the soundwaves, she could get a slightly distorted, yet still understandable audio feed of the Dormroom. Jaune and Ren were the voices she could determine, and they seemed to be talking about something… intimate if she had to guess by Jaune's tone. It was awkward bro-intimate, not romantic-intimate. So, Jaune asking for advice. And if it was a combat-based query, he'd probably bring it up tonight with her, so… that left the definitely-not-girl talk that some guys always have at some point.

She contemplated her current situation. Pyrrha wasn't typically the type of person to spy, but… this wasn't really the time to barge in, especially if Jaune was finally starting to open up to someone about his romantic- attempts at romantic- Oh, even she couldn't lie to herself about that, his abject failures with Weiss.

He tried, Brothers know he tried, but while Jaune had many redeemable qualities, and Pyrrha saw the potential in him for greatness as a Hunter, he had less romantic sensibilities than a Cucumber. Hell, at least a Cucumber could actually help relieve her-

"It's time to stop borrowing books from Blake." She muttered to herself, rather ashamed.

Standing here was getting rather uncomfortable, really. Still in combat gear from the three hours or so of combat training against the training droids, anyone who came in to brazenly challenge her, and one very surprised, but certainly sporting Professor Port, who she' she was feeling the rush of adrenaline wear off to the drag of exhaustion. The fact that her armour seemed determine to stick itself to her every time she stood still, this was not at all a pleasant experience. At this point, she was tempted to just go next door and ask if she could use Team RWBY's showers and forget about this brief attempt at espionage.

But as Jaune was explaining more and more to Ren, she allowed herself to get excited in a completely different to combat or Blake's… literature. He seemed disinterested in Weiss to the point where, even when he stopped rambling, he hadn't mentioned her or named her once. Maybe, just maybe she could finally get a message through to him – That maybe there were other people in his life that were slightly more interested in him, and wouldn't ditch him for a person with "Natural Blue Hair".

Lost a little in contemplating why Jaune was Best Boy, closely followed by Ren (At least he had the decency to admit that he dyed his hair), she quickly amplified her semblance on the door handle to hear another crucial clue: "…And I'm pretty sure she wants to date me, cause she's invited me to-"

Pyrrha took her hand off the door lock in minor shock, with traces of hope. She'd recently invited him to train more, had her brilliant tactic finally paid off? Did he finally understand what she was trying to express in combat what she couldn't say in words? Did he finally-

 _Stop speculating woman focus on the vibrations!_ She chided herself.

Pyrrha anxiously tuned in to the conversation once more, feeling distinctly more like a Radio than a person, and-

and-

The conversation was most definitely not about her.

None of the features Jaune had said could be in any way attributed to her.

She disengaged her Semblance, and disappointment; her old friend seeped in to fill the void-

Until she squashed it under her mental projection of a foot.

Fuck it. Self-pity was Jaune's shtick, and if he decided he liked two other girls before he even realized the crush of a girl he'd literally spent the last 6 months sharing a room with-

 _No. No place for self-pity._ Pyrrha told herself adamantly.

-Then she'd find someone not entirely blind to anything with XX Chromosones-

 _Ren maybe?_

-Or taken by girls who would, ahem, go "Yandere" (to use a term from Blake's books) over her making any moves, then…

She stopped.

Goddamnit, the solution was right there in the conundrum.

 _XX Chromosones._

With newfound determination and a sudden willingness to break school rules, she unlocked the door of Team RWBY by force, kicked it open with atypical Nora-levels of flair, stepped triumphantly onto the door she'd accidentally knocked off the door hinges, and said-

"Jaune's a fucking idiot, do one of you guys want to be absurdly Gay with me?!" Pyrrha announced triumphantly.

"DO WE?!" chorused the girls of RWBY in unison.

* * *

Before Milk and Cereal, Schneekos, Pussy Slayer and/or Greek Fire fans crucify me, THIS IS NOT A HATE PIECE.

It's poking fun at mostly canon fics set before Volume 4. Jaune will inexplicably get a boy or girl, and Pyrrha is either forgotten completely as unimportant or is made as unlikeable as possible to generate more sympathy for Jaune and whoever his new significant other is. I've read stories where she literally turned into a rapist rather than resolving her feelings for him…

I might just post this half of Rabbit's Paw separately as well, considering you could use it as a companion fic to whenever Pyrrha gets straight-up ignored or vilified in unsatisfying ways.

Don't get your hopes up for any more chapters soon though. While I still enjoy writing this story, you've seen the way it updates. I've got about as much consistency as a writer as Jaune does a character on this site.


End file.
